


The Sleepover

by DarklingDarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been best friends with Belle Potter for as long as he can remember... the only thing is, Draco has a secret crush on his best friend's older brother, the quiet and strikingly handsome, Harry Potter.During a sleepover at Belle's place, Draco has trouble sleeping, and in the middle of the night, he decides to make himself a hot drink to help him sleep.Turn's out, Draco's not the only one who's still awake...***A fluffy, smutty one-shot <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 509





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gorgeous readers! Thanks for reading this story <3
> 
> This is quite an old original story of mine that I turned into a fan-fic a while ago. Now I've rewritten/edited it so thought I should share! (Just a fair warning, since the writing quality isn't great.) Hopefully one day I'll get the courage to write a proper Drarry eek lol.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Draco sat there staring at the ceiling in the dark, beside him he heard the soft snores of Belle from her bed and he sighed. This happened every time he slept over. As soon as she touched her bed she was dead to the world, and Draco would lie alone in the dark thinking to himself. He had been sleeping over Belle's place a lot lately.

Draco’s parents had been having these huge arguments, doors slamming, yelling, screaming. He couldn't take it anymore, it was starting to weigh too heavily on his shoulders, like the weight of their hate for each other was drowning him. It had come to the point where all he wanted was for them to get a divorce and leave each other be. But they seemed to be trying to hold onto the scraps of their unhappy marriage. Unfortunately.

Draco was lucky though, he had Belle.

Her father had died when she was a baby and she had only even known her mum. Draco loved Lily though, she made him feel so welcome, a part of the family. She was that type of mum you saw on tv. The type with soft hands and an infectious smile, flour in her hair and cookies in the oven. Draco always thought that secretly Mrs Potter was trying to overcompensate for the fact that Belle and her brother Harry didn't grow up with a father.

Draco sighed as he tried to move around again. He had an oversized t-shirt on and it kept bunching up each time he fidgeted. He gave up trying to be comfortable, he couldn't seem to stop tossing and turning until finally, he huffed to himself and sat up. Maybe if he didn't make too much noise, he could make a cup of cocoa to help him sleep, that usually did the trick.

Draco slowly pulled the covers off his lithe body, looking over at his best friend's sleeping form. He tiptoed past her bed, then almost tripped over his own mattress, swearing under his breath before he continued his journey, the door creeping as he opened it. He squeezed past once the gap was big enough and found himself in the dark hallway.

Draco knew this house as if it were his own, easily directing himself right to find the kitchen. He moved forward in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust... when he bumped into a large figure.

Draco screamed. Well, tried to scream. A hand snaked around and grabbed his mouth abruptly, pulling him against a hard unyielding body.

Draco’s cries were muffled and he struggled, trying to pull his elbow forward so that he could shove it back hard against his assaulter's abdomen… until he heard his voice.

"Shhh! Jesus, Draco, you'll wake up the whole damn house."

Harry whispered in his ear, breath hot on his blushed cheek. Draco sighed out in relief and closed his eyes, trying to slow his erratic heartbeat.

"You scared the shit out of me, Harry."

Draco whispered back, shoving Harry’s shoulder. He chuckled under his breath before slowly moving his body away, leaving Draco to gather himself. It was dark but Draco could see him, Harry was shirtless and sporting a pair of polka-dot boxes. Draco snapped his pale eyes to his green ones before he could get caught looking at Harry’s half-naked form.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

He asked, then he looked down, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Where are your pants?”

Draco looked down at his naked legs under his large t-shirt and gasped, immediately pulling down the shirt as far as it would go.

Harry laughed at Draco’s struggles and patted him affectionately on the head. Draco just rolled his eyes at the action.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to make a cocoa, did you want one?"

Draco asked him. Harry seemed to think about it before nodding his head, pulling out a chair from the dining table and sitting down, watching Draco make the drinks.

"Oh, half mil-" Harry started.

"Half milk, half hot water, two and a half spoons of sugar and a big heap of cocoa."

Draco finished for him, grinning at his stunned expression. Draco finished the drinks and popped them down on the table. Dining in the dark… how romantic.

Harry was a couple of years older than him, but ever since Draco became friends with Belle, Harry’s little sister, Draco had formed a little crush on him. As he got older, that crush turned into an attraction. Not that Draco would ever tell him.

Harry treated Draco like a little brother, always patting him on the head like a toddler, calling him nicknames. It was sweet, but Draco knew it would never turn into anything else. Harry was Draco’s best friends’ older brother after all. He had these intense seaweed swept eyes, followed by a mop of dark hair, always messy yet somehow insanely attractive. Harry seemed to always have that mischievous grin on his face and each time Draco saw it, his heart fluttered uncomfortably.

Draco sighed at the gooey mess he had become, shaking himself from his thoughts. The two boys whispered in the dark as they drank, and several times, Draco had to cover his mouth to stop from bursting out into laughter.

Draco felt sick by the time he finished half his drink. He had made it way too sickly and he sloshed the leftover dark liquid around absentmindedly as he finished his own cocoa.

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry’s finished cup, standing up to tiptoe them to the sink. But on the way, no matter how well his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he didn't see how close he was to the corner of the bench and he tripped over it.

Stumbling, Draco caught himself in enough time to not fall on his ass, but he couldn't save the cups from falling out of his hands. Draco froze, waiting for the shatter, but instead, he watched the mugs bounce.

"You idiot."

Draco sighed to himself, looking at the dark puddle on the floor. He heard Harry breathe in quickly when Draco stumbled, but now he was rushing over to him, still half sprawled on the cold floor.

"Are you ok?"

Harry whispered, a worried expression on his face. Draco laughed at his concern and pointed to the mess on the floor.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same about the floor."

Harry looked at him and chuckled.

"You are a goof, princess."

Harry cupped Draco’s cheek with his warm hands in a brotherly fashion, making the blond sigh wearily. Yes, a goof.

Draco sighed again, finding a cloth in the sink and getting on all fours. He started to scrub the tiles when he heard an uncomfortable cough. Draco turned his head to see Harry behind him, a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Draco asked, concerned, blowing a blond stray hair from his eyes. Harry smiled uneasily.

"You’re still not wearing pants."

Harry said breathily as he cleared his throat. Draco assessed the situation. He was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, and his t-shirt had flown up so it was exposing his whole backside. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, wiggling his slender waist.

"What? Is it turning you on?"

Draco teased. As if. Draco knew that to Harry, he was just like a little brother to him. Of course, Draco had come out to Belle about his sexuality, she was his best friend… but he had never told Harry, and he had begged Belle to never say a word about it to anyone. It wasn’t that Draco was scared that Harry would hate him… but, he just worried that once Harry knew he was gay, the few playful touches and brotherly nicknames would stop. He didn’t want it to stop.

Harry swallowed, not answering. Instead, coughing again and averting his gaze to look at the ceiling. Draco frowned. He was confused, he knew that Harry didn't see him like that, and yet this made him uncomfortable? Unless, Harry didn't like the idea of him teasing him like that?

Draco finished cleaning the chocolate mess and stood up. Rinsing the cloth. He went to walk over to where the mugs had landed but suddenly, he slipped on the wet patch he had just cleaned, losing his footing, and, in a matter of seconds, Draco was on the floor groaning. Harry swore and leapt to the blond’s fallen form, leaning down over him.

"Shit Draco, what is with you and accidents?"

Harry leaned down on his knees beside Draco’s groaning body and did a quick inspection. Draco laughed at the absurdity of it all but Harry shushed him, continuing on with his inspection.

Harry went to check Draco’s other side, moving one of his knees so that he was straddling his waist. Harry’s face was inches from Draco’s as he inspected his head, looking for whatever he was looking for. Draco breathed in Harry’s scent and watched as he looked over him gently.

"Does your head hurt?"

Harry asked, concerned. Draco shook his head slowly, biting his lip. Harry’s gaze flicked to that one movement and then suddenly, his eyes changed from concern... to something unknown.

Harry’s smell was intoxicating and Draco watched his lips just inches from his own. Draco didn't know what at that moment he was thinking but there was this sudden surge of electricity and all that he was aware of was Harry.

Draco’s head moved forward quickly and his lips touched Harry’s. Draco felt him freeze and the blond pulled back as soon as he realised what he was doing. Draco’s cheeks blazed red as he looked at Harry’s stunned eyes.

"Oh my god. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Harry, I-"

Draco started to babble, trying to overwrite what he had done, panic rushing through his blood at a deafening rate. But, Harry cut him off mid-sentence. His lips crushed to Draco’s in an instant, Draco gasping under the pressure of his need. He was suddenly too aware of his body against Harry’s, the brunets pelvis pushing against his, something hard digging into his belly.

All too quickly Harry pulled away and Draco gasped, puffing at the new oxygen entering his lungs. Harry looked down at him, shock and desire and guilt and need, all in that one glance.

"It's ok."

Draco whispered, holding his face in both his hands, stroking Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs.

"This is ok."

Draco whispered again, holding Harry’s eyes intensely. The corner of Harry’s lips twitched into a small smile as he looked down at Draco. Harry’s lips met his again and the two boys shared a passionate kiss, as Harry sat upon his knees and used his strong arms to pull Draco up to his waist.

Draco wrapped his legs around his waist as Harry slowly stood up. The heat of their two bodies together drove him wild as Harry carried him around the house. Draco pulled away for air and looked around, realising that we were in Harry’s room. Harry looked at Draco, a single question on his lips. Draco just grinned, his heart running a million miles per second.

"Yes."

Draco whispered breathlessly in answer. Harry grinned an intoxicating smile before he kissed him again. He pushed Draco against the wall and he squirmed under his heat, feeling the firmness of his body.

Harry’s lips moved down to Draco’s delicate neck, sucking the untouched skin. Draco gasped in pleasure, his hands in his hair, moving only to grab his taught back as Harry’s mouth moved to Draco’s collar bones.

Draco moaned under each blissful touch. He was shocked by the way his body was behaving, already his hips seemed to move against him, grinding his hardened length against Harry’s pelvis.

Harry groaned at his movements, trying to hold him still. Each thrust of Draco’s hips drove Harry wild as he tried to control himself. Draco couldn't help but grin at the animal he had turned Harry into just by the touch of his body. Harry moved his hips hard against Draco’s and the blond moaned in response. Harry looked him in the eyes, his warm breath reaching his cheek as he puffed hard.

"Do you want to do this Draco? Really want this?"

Draco smiled shyly at the serious tone in his voice. He nodded at the question… he was ready. He was really ready. That didn't seem to stop his heart from jumping, the butterflies in his stomach from flocking. Harry blinked his eyes and his face held an expression of adoration that squeezed Draco’s heart.

"Ok."

He whispered, grinning. Harry’s hand raked down Draco’s slender body, touching every part of him, every cell. Draco shivered from the searching hands, the feel of Harry against him.

Harry’s hands finally made their way to his hips, slowly reaching the bottom of Draco’s shirt. He pulled it up and over the blond’s head and Draco raised his arms so that Harry could slip it off.

Draco’s body shook as the nerves and excitement took over, his legs, still wrapped around Harry’s waist was almost reassuring, like he was keeping him from falling apart in this moment.

Harry’s hands traced down Draco’s naked chest, leaning close he kissed each sensitive nipple. His teeth grazed the taut flesh and Draco gasped at the tingling sensation.

When Harry was finished with Draco’s nipple, his fingers slid down to the blond’s underwear, his hands reaching to the back and cupping Draco’s plump ass underneath the fabric.

Draco sighed in pleasure as Harry continued to kiss down his pale neck. With his fingers, Harry pulled down Draco’s underwear off his ass, pulling them as far as they would go with his legs still wrapped around him possessively. Leaving Draco exposed enough for Harry to gain entry.

Harry used the wall to hold Draco in place as he fiddled with his own boxers, pushing them down to release his erection. It sprung free, long and hard and suddenly Draco realised this was all happening.

Draco tried to breathe to slow his pulse as he heard Harry spit into his hand before he felt something at his tight entrance. When the finger breached him, Draco couldn’t help but cry out, his own hand coming to muffle his cries. Harry worked him open speedily, expertly, slick fingers finding a rhythm that made Draco’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

Then it was time. Harry pulled out his fingers, and with a soft warning, he positioned his member and slowly started to push himself into Draco’s tight opening.

Draco gasped at the feeling of him entering his body. He closed his eyes hard as he tried to breathe through the small spikes of pain. Draco let out a hushed cry and Harry pushed his sweaty forehead to Draco’s, breath mingling with the others.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Harry hushed, his fingers running gently through Draco’s soft blond locks. Draco groaned and squeezed his eyes harder, conscious of the thought that his best friend and Harry’s mum were inside this house, sleeping in their beds just a few doors down. Harry stopped pushing and they puffed together in silence before he pulled out slowly.

"It's ok, we'll take it slow and soon the pain will go away ok?"

Draco nodded and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Draco tried to move his hips along will Harry’s careful movements, grinding his teeth as Harry continued to push in and out slowly.

After a few beats, he got a little faster, his speed slowly increasing. Draco bit Harry’s shoulder and he groaned but pushed on. Draco moved his hips more to meet each of Harry’s hungry thrust’s, puffing hard in silence.

It was a sensational torture. It wasn't entirely painful anymore, but it was strange. This feeling of complete fullness. And then, Draco started to feel it. This heat. Draco started to gasp and Harry stopped, looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok? Did you want me to go slower?"

He asked through his laboured breaths. Draco shook his head, slapping his shoulder.

"Don't stop! Just keep going."

Draco puffed in reply, trying to speak through the fog he was in. Harry chuckled and pumped into the blond, faster, hitting that same spot inside of him and making him whine. Draco matched his speed, pushing his hips forward. Harry took his energetic movements as encouragement and started to pound into him harder, deeper. Draco moaned, trying to muffle the sound with his hand. Harry was stretching his tight opening to the max and it was so damn excruciatingly good.

"Oh god."

Draco moaned, lost to it all. Harry ground into him over and over again, the heat building, the tension inside Draco like a stretched rubber band ready to snap.

Harry grunted as he pushed Draco further to the brink, their bodies colliding in fullness, a connection of their souls by the touch of their bodies. Prickles like pins and needles spanned out across Draco’s sweaty body and he covered his mouth again as he moaned at the sensory overload.

"I think I'm close, I think I'm- agh"

Draco whined through each moan. Close to what? He didn't know, but he knew he would soon find out. It spurred Harry on and he pumped into Draco, riding him through this explosion of heat. This fire that raced through his body and burst, burning him from the inside out.

Draco cried out, pushing his mouth to Harry’s shoulder so that his screams were covered. Harry pounded into him, grinding against him as he screamed into his shoulder.

Draco shuddered in his arms, heavy through the waves of ecstasy. With a sudden and muffled groan, Harry pulled out, spilling his seed onto Draco’s discarded oversized t-shirt. Oops. Harry pulled Draco down with him to the floor, both entangled on their together, sweaty bodies puffing in union.

"That was amazing."

Draco whispered, his head collapsing on Harry’s puffing chest. Draco laid there, breathing heavily on his body, his slender fingers playing with the midnight mop of hair. Harry’s arm came around and his fingers traced Draco’s spine.

"It was."

He mused, watching the goose bumps appear as his fingers glided over Draco’s silk skin.

Draco started to giggle, burying his face into Harry’s chest to keep quiet. Harry started to laugh along with him.

"What are you laughing at, Draco?"

Draco turned his head to gaze into the pools of emerald staring back at him. Draco giggled again, tracing Harry’s jawline, smiling at the grin threatening to tug at Harry’s lips.

"I was just thinking, this was one hell of a sleepover."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Feel free to comment, I always reply xxx


End file.
